


Fic Writers (On The Sly)

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Rihanna song, M/M, Song Parody, a love letter to fanfic writers, song length: 3 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: A love letter to fanfic writers, everywhere.





	Fic Writers (On The Sly)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the collab I did with thatsmysecret to branch out. This is what I came up with! Please be gentle...
> 
> Thanks to buckities, grav, Sami, and Chi for listening and telling me it didn't suck!

[Or listen here!](https://soundcloud.com/jinx-velvet/fic-writers-on-the-sly/s-VzzNN)

Write write til your wrists hurt  
Write write til your wrists hurt

we write for fandoms with glee  
It makes us happy  
You and i, you and i  
We’re fic writers on the sly  
We tell stories as you see  
Like visions of ecstasy  
When we’re writing we’re alive  
We’re fic writers on the sly

At first word i knew they’d be boning right away  
Oh right away  
At other times I like to make them pine for days  
I like to make them suffer

So write write  
Tonight  
By moonlight  
We’re devious fic writers on the sly  
Make that guy  
Kiss that guy  
We’re devious fic writers on the sly

Write write til your wrists hurt  
Write write til your wrists hurt  
Write write til your wrists hurt  
We’re devious fic writers on the sly  
Write write til your wrists hurt  
Write write til your wrists hurt  
Write write til your wrists hurt  
We’re devious fic writers on the sly

We don’t tell our rl friends  
The world we wish would be  
Hide our screens from prying eyes  
We’re fic writers on the sly  
We write stories as you see  
Like visions of ecstasy  
When we’re writing, we’re alive  
We’re fic writers on the sly

At first word I knew they’d be boning right away  
But I like to make them suffer

So write write  
Tonight  
By moonlight  
We’re devious fic writers on the sly  
Make that guy  
Kiss that guy  
We’re devious fic writers on the sly

Write write til your wrists hurt  
Write write til your wrists hurt  
Write write til your wrists hurt  
We’re devious fic writers on the sly  
Write write til your wrists hurt (x3)  
We’re devious fic writers on the sly

Write write til your wrists hurt (x3)

Chorus

Write write til your wrists hurt (x3)  
Oh yeah  
Write write til your wrists hurt (x4)


End file.
